¿Huye conmigo?
by mikalovely
Summary: Natsu se olvida que tiene un status diferente para Lucy. Juvia tampoco se lo ve venir


Sigue corriendo. Sé que estás pensando en eso todos los días, como podría decirle que no a esa bonita carita.

Estoy al borde de la ira. Lucy jamás había tomado una misión ella sola con Gray. Ese bastardo se está llevando a mi compañera. Al único lugar al que no puedo subir sin enfermarme, el tren. No sé ni cómo pasó, fue algo atrevido de su parte, simplemente tomo a Lucy de la cintura y se la llevo de mi lado, cuando estaba más vulnerable. (Comiendo)

¿Qué le dijo Gray? Lucy chillo emocionada antes de dejarse arrastrar por el maldito cubo de hielo. En todo esto, ¿dónde diantres esta Juvia?, claro, la tengo que buscar ella seguramente podrá detener a Gray de irse a algún sitio. Se frenó de seco.

Ne… Natsu ¿No estábamos persiguiendo a Lucy? – pregunto el minino volando alrededor.

Estoy pensando – dijo mirando al gato – y si mejor le decimos a Juvia.

¿Decirle a Juvia que cosa? – dijo la maga de agua saliendo de la tienda.

Ahh Juvia, Gray se está yendo con Lucy a una misión – dijo el dragon slayer – y nos preguntábamos porque tú no ibas con él.- índico metiendo cizaña.

Que GRAY SAMA se está yendo con la rival de amor – exploto Juvia.

Si… no sé a qué pueblo están yendo.

Juvia iba caminando deprisa, con un aura asesina que la rodeaba con fuerza. Llegaron corriendo a la estación. Y lograron ver a Gray y a Lucy subiéndose al tren que ya estaba de salida. Natsu sintió que algo le golpeaba en el estómago al verla sonreír tan feliz. Lucy era la única persona que tiende a llenar ese espacio en el estómago.

Cuando el tren desapareció de la vista, notó que Juvia no estaba ahí. Resignado se gira y ahí fue cuando la ve. Juvia estaba sosteniendo del cuello a uno de los trabajadores mientras los zarandeaba.

Juvia necesita saber a dónde se dirigía ese tren y a qué hora saldrá el siguiente en esa misma dirección.

Calma… calma señorita – Trataba de zafarse el vigilante – ese tren que acaba de partir se dirige a Hargeon.

¿Y a qué hora vuelve a salir? – exclamo Juvia.

En 1 hora señorita. – Exclamo el vigilante.

¡Oh por Dios! – susurró Juvia mientras caía de rodillas.

El vigilante camino lentamente hacia atrás y luego salió corriendo totalmente del susto que que le provoco la chica. Juvia creaba un mini lago a su alrededor.

Juvia, ¿qué fue lo que dijo? ¿adónde se van? - pregunto el pelirosa mirando a la peliazul mordiéndose la ropa.

Se están yendo a Hargeon, es un puerto, tal vez se están escapando juntos, cambiaran sus nombres, se teñirse el cabello y jamás en la vida podré volver a Gray sama, quizás se terminan casando y teniendo hijos y Juvia no sabrá que hacer. – Comenzó a llorar sin consuelo.

Natsu se imaginó el futuro inmediato que Juvia retrato, pensó en Lucy abrazada a Gray, felices, riéndose, lejos de todo. El dolor de su estómago se contrajo más y el piso se movió debajo de él. Happy, que miraba la escena muy divertido dijo.

Bien podemos esperar el siguiente tren calmadamente o pedirle a Ezra que nos mande volando de una patada. – se burló el Happy con una patita en la cara.

Creo que prefiero esperar el otro tren – murmuro Natsu que ya estaba rebanando a Gray en su mente.

Natsu – san, ¿usted porque está persiguiendo a Gray sama? – pregunto la maga de agua después de haberse calmado.

¡No los estoy persiguiendo! – exclamo Natsu – solo me molesta que él se haya llevado a mi compañera, como si yo estuviera pintado.

Entiendo, entonces Gray sama es también rival de amor de usted – dijo Juvia con los ojos brillando con fuerza – estoy segura que entre los dos lograremos separarlos.

Ahmm no estoy seguro de que significa eso.

Pero 3 horas después, Natsu reaccionó, ya habían llegado a la ciudad, y una gama de colores atravesó el cielo, luces por todas partes, un montón de parejas a su alrededor. Hoy había festival. Ha llegado la nueva mercancía del otro lado del continente. Las pulseras y anillos encrucijadas de perla y esmeraldas. Todo era hermoso. Juvia se sentía nerviosa al no encontrar a Gray por ningún lado, Natsu por otro lado miraba todos los puestos buscando a su amiga rubia, mientras happy iba de puesto en puesto abasteciéndose de pescados para el viaje de retorno.

Natsu, fijo sus ojos en una joya, un collar rosa con plateado en forma de flores, era precioso, se imaginó a Lucy con esa joya y lo compro impulsivamente. Supongo que se lo puedo regalar… _a no ser que Gray le compre algo. _Cerca de las 7 p.m., cansados de buscar por todas partes se sentaron a comer una salchicha. Juvia estaba conteniendo las lágrimas mientras Natsu maldecía por lo bajo. Estaba enojado.

¿Dónde demonios se han metido esos dos? – exploto Natsu.

No lo sé, Gray sama se fue con Lucy y no con Juvia – gimoteo la chica – ¿porque gray sama es tan desconsiderado con Juvia? – Ella se convirtió en agua y se dispuso a seguir gimoteando.

¡Joder! – exclamo Natsu mientras rostizaba su segunda salchicha.

En ese instante cuando se disponía a tomar su bebida, nota que estaba se habría vuelto de hielo. Levanto la cabeza y lo vio. Era Gray, estaba molesto, no tanto como el dragon slayer pero estaba muy molesto. Un segundo. ¿_Dónde estaba Lucy?_

¿Qué le estas diciendo a Juvia que no deja de llorar? – Gruño el mago de hielo

Yo no le he dicho nada, ¿en dónde estabas? ¿Dónde está Lucy? – siguió gruñendo.

¡Gray sama! Juvia estaba muy preocupada. – Dijo colgándose de el por el cuello - ¿Dónde estabas con rival de amor?

¿Cómo te llevas a mi compañera cerebro de hielo? – empujo Natsu

Se te han vuelto a quemar los fusibles antorchita humana – devolvió el golpe

Y ahí volvieron a empezar a pegarse unos a otros. Entre puñetes y patadas terminaron desgarrándose las mangas y rompiendo un par de mesas del local. El dueño, los saco a los 3 de una patada.

Juvia ni siquiera participo en la pelea – se quejó la muchacha.

Ya ya… ¿Qué hacen aquí? – cuestiono el pelinegro - ¿Por qué están juntos?

Gray sama se fue con Lucy solos de misión, sin Juvia, ¿Por qué fuiste sin mí? – lloriqueo la peliazul.

No nos fuimos de misión- dijo Gray – solo vine a recoger unas cosas que encargue, Lucy también está aquí por eso.

Enserio – Juvia puso una gran sonrisa. – Yo también pude haberte acompañado. – murmuro la chica

Gray tensó y sonrojo suavemente mientras miraba a la maga de agua haciendo su puchero. Se dispusieron a caminar. Internándose en un montón de pasillos, hasta llegar a una biblioteca, un aroma suave, vainilla, flores y hojas se envolvió en la nariz del dragón. Natsu se detuvo en seco.

Lucy está aquí – murmuro.

Si, aquí estábamos cuando los vi.- indico Gray.

Lucy está comprando un libro – cuestiono Juvia _y yo pensé que la rival de amor estaba intentando seducir a gray sama. _

Sí, no sé de qué va el libro que pidió, pero la última vez que estuvimos todos aquí, ella lo pidió.

¿Entonces eso fue lo que paso en la mañana? – cuestionó Natsu, sintiéndose un imbécil.

Ah sí, le conté apenas me llego el mensaje de que ya habían llegado.

En ese momento Lucy salió, se sorprendió a ver a los chicos.

Natsu… ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestiono la rubia.

Solo… Juvia quería saber a donde habían ido y también me dio curiosidad – dijo Natsu.

Juvia volteo a verlo con los ojos abiertos y con una expresión estupefacta, mientras veía al muchacho rodear a la maga celestial con un brazo y caminar junta a ella.

Eso no es cierto… Juvia no sabía nada, Natsu – san está mintiendo – comenzó a gimotear la peliazul mirando a Gray.

Natsu fue el que quiso seguirnos y tú también viniste. – murmuro Gray.

Si… yo aún no había llegado al gremio cuando supe que te habías ido sin mí

Bueno, supongo que debí mencionarle que era un viaje de ida y vuelta.

Gray sama, ¿qué es lo que has comprado? – cuestiono la chica, mientras señalaba la bolsa que gray cargaba como morral.

Bueno, son algunos libros sobre ataques en base de hielo y otras cosas que me interesan. – dijo mientras removía las cosas y sacaba una caja rectangular- y esto que es para ti.

Juvia miraba la caja con una mirada soñadora, Gray se la entrego mientras miraba como ella tocaba la caja.

Podrías abrirla cuando regresemos a Magnolia. – sugirió Gray. – Creo que debemos alcanzar un tren.

Está bien, pero ¿adónde fueron Natsu y Lucy? – señalo juvia.

Al otro extremo caminando cerca de los puertos, Natsu molestaba a la rubia.

Y porque no me dijiste a mí que te acompañara a recoger tus cosas- refunfuño a Lucy

Es que te quería sorprender. – murmuro la rubia ligeramente sonrosada – encontré libros muy interesantes sobre estudios sobre tu tipo de magia. – dijo la muchacha mientras le mostraba la portada del libro.

Características Mágicas de los dragones y sus slayers. Un libro rojo, ligeramente grueso.

Quiero entender mejor como funciona tu magia y las características que tienes.

¿Quieres saber más de mí? Eso me lo puedes preguntar – dijo sonriendo abiertamente- Pensé que te ibas con Gray a una misión, Juvia ya hasta los había casado. – dijo Natsu riéndose.

¿Ah sí? Yo escuche a Juvia decir que fue tú le dijiste que me había ido con Gray – susurro la rubia acercándosele mirándolo a los ojos. – Eres como un niño pequeño, al parecer no se te puede dejar solo. – susurro apoyando su frente en el hombro del muchacho.- aquí dice que tienes un sentido muy fuerte de familia. ¿Me ves como tu familia Natsu?

El muchacho la miro, recordó todo lo que lo llevo ahí mismo en la mitad del puerto, la idea que Lucy no esté a su lado, no este con él, que se haya ido lejos, el hueco del estómago. Porque no le gustaba que nadie se le acerque con tanta familiaridad. Había peleado con Gray por llevársela lejos de mí.

Mi familia son Tu y Happy. – dijo firmemente – no puedes irte por otro lado. – dijo el mirándola fijamente.

Tú también eres mi familia Natsu. – dijo besándole la mejilla. Luego lo mordió- pero tienes que portarte bien.

Me porto bien. – respondió indignado – Hace tiempo que no destruyo a ninguna casa.

Pero no confiaste en mi – dijo molesta inflando sus cachetes.

_Estoy seguro que lo está haciendo adrede, nadie puede querer ser tan tierna e irresistible. _

Recuerdas que las familias pasan mucho tiempo juntos – dijo Natsu – ósea tu y yo. Solos. Junto a Happy.

Siempre estamos juntos Natsu, te pones muy celoso de Gray, aun si es el como un hermano para mí. – dijo riéndose

No hay forma posible – dijo Natsu frustrado. – Me tratas igual.

No es cierto Natsu, hasta te duermes conmigo en mi cama, por más veces que te he sacado de ahí. ¿acaso crees que Gray alguna vez ha estado en mi cuarto? – exclamo exasperada la rubia.

Lo hubiera chamuscado – respondió fieramente el muchacho.

Eres un niño celoso. Ya sabes que solo te quiero a ti – susurro dándole un beso que lo atonto un ratito.

A veces me olvida, que tú ya eres mía, pero no te vuelvas a ir con Gray asi nada más – refunfuño el dragonslayer.

¿Enserio dejaste que Juvia se imaginara tantas cosas? – cuestionó Lucy – eso es muy cruel – dijo la rubia mirándolo divertido

No… ella hablo demasiado pronto, si te hace sentir mejor, yo también me traume.

Lucy se colgó de su espalda mientras le mordía la oreja_. Me siento feliz, muy feliz, me gusta que te sientas celoso. Me gusta saber que te gusta cuidarme._

Durante los siguiente minutos Natsu comprendió que Lucy, estaba esperando que el la vaya a buscar. La soltó y la miro fijamente. La tomo de la cintura y la beso con fuerza, mientras un rato después empezaron a reírse. Se colgó de su brazo y se fue caminando riéndose todo el camino.

Creo que me abandonaron – murmuro Happy.

Mientras volaba alrededor, cuando vio a Juvia y Gray, que se estaban subiendo a un tren.

Neee Juvia, donde esta ¿Natsu y Lucy? – dijo el gatito

Los vi yendo a la playa, regresan mañana. – dijo Gray

Ven con nosotros Happy- murmuro juvia

Dos días después en el gremio. Juvia tenía a todos al vilo con su maremoto de alegría. La caja que Gray le había regalado tenía una pulsera conectada a un anillo todo tejido con hilos de plata. Nadie se salvó de la onda expansiva de felicidad. Lucy por otro lado, estaba muy feliz de ver a Gray y Juvia en ese ritmo marítimo.

Tu sabías de eso verdad – murmuro natsu mientras la tenía de la cintura.

Algo menciono.

Lucyyyy mira lo que Gray sama me regalo.

Y de ahí ellos dos fueron arrastrados en esa corriente de agua.


End file.
